Harry Potter: Life With Sirius
by PyroMidnightAngel
Summary: What if Hagrid never came to pick Harry up from Godric Hollow? What if sirius ends up taking care of him instead? H.P. and Sirius Pov. R & r pls.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P.

_Sirius Pov_

A plume of smoke rose from where James and Lily's house was in Godric Hollow, Voldemort's Mark looming ominously above. My heart lurched suddenly. Something was wrong. _Very _wrong. As I rang towards their house, I changed into the form of a shaggy, black dog, a splitting image of the Grim, the omen of Death, hoping that it was all just a false alarm.

I was wrong.

The house was in ruins. Fire was spewing out from the kitchen. I tried, futilely, to sniff out James scent, even though an Animagi could never assume the natural gifts of the form they take. I went through the rubble outside, then the kitchen after putting out the fire. Nothing. I was afraid, and angered. What had gone wrong, I asked myself. What did I do? I went through all of my memories of our decision on using the Fidelius Charm and Peter Pettigrew as Secret Kepper instead of me. I was afraid for Lily and James. Everyone knew I was James' best friend, and the most likely to be Secret Keeper, that's why I can't do it, as much as I want to. Voldemort would come after me and use Imperio to force me into saying where James, Lily and Harry was. It was the most logical solution.

Just as I managed to dislodge one huge stone rubble, I caught a glimpse of jet black hair and wonderfully painful joy engulf me as I dug faster, forcing my protesting muscles to work, ignoring the slashes I got with my wild heaving. All I could think of was, please be alive, James, please, please, please! Finally, after an eternity of frantic digging, he was free.

"James! James! Oh god! Oh god, J-"

The word, his name, caught in my throat. James wasn't moving. Voldemort had got ot him. Avada Kedavra. The dreaded Killing Curse, worst of the three Unforgivable curses. His body was already growing more and more rigid, his eyes frozen in surprise and fury, the spark of mischief still there, his mouth, the mouth I was so used to seeing in a smile or smirk, now drawn into a terrifying half-drawn snarl, a cruel slash of what it was, and his wand was tight in his hand.

"James! JAAAMMMEEESSS!" His name felt like acid, slowly corroding my mouth, heart, and everything inside me. It was James who let me stay with him when my parents threw me out. It was James who sugested that we become Animagi, to be able to help Remus. It was James who got me a place to stay when no one else could help me. James. James. James. If he weren't her by my side, I would've never been able to survive. He saved me.

I broke into pieces, sobbing. Hot tears streamed down, and I banged my fists against the ground, screaming. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? WHY JAMES? WHY? WHY DID _HE _HAVE TO TAKE HIM? WHY?" Why not me? James deserved to live, deserved to have a family. Suddenly, my head cleared and dread made my stomach lurch.

"OH GOD. OH GOD. LILY. HARRY."

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: sorry about the misconception earlier. I uploaded the wrong file. Supposed to be for the other story I'm writing. It's for Gabriel and Edward Masen. **

***Sits back and gives a glare* **

**-No updates, unless...**

10 and below: NOTHING

10~20 reviews - 3 paragraphs

20~30 reviews - 5 paragraphs

30~40 reviews - 8 paragraphs

45 and above : I"ll let you people give me the amount.

So....

GO AND START REVIEWING!

***Throws back head and cackles***

**GOOD LUCK!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P.

**A/N: Sorry about earlier. My friend, who is also on fp, told me I was ridiculous. Anyway, to pay for being so silly, I'll write a bit more. Sincerely, J.J.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P.

_Sirius Pov_

I was in wolf form before I even thought, streaking up the crumbling stairs. Rubble littered the hallway, but I ignored them as they were too small to cover neither Harry nor Lily. I checked every room, until the only one left was...Harry's. I felt fearful, but went in.

And stopped dead.

Lily laid, her eyes wide with horror and fear, crumpled on the ground, her mouth opened to an unfinished scream. Her eyes were blank, just as James' were, and so still she could only be...dead. Her dark red hair was strewn around her face, shimmering faintly in the reflection of the flames coming towards them. I extinguished the flames with a flick of my wand, feeling nothing. Then, slowly, it flooded back into me. Anger. Pain. Horror. Disgust. It hurt, all those memories, but pain was good. It made me stay in reality.

Then, I realized my eyes stung, and I saw that I was crying. I let them fall as I carried Lily out, let them fall onto Lily's pale face. I placed her on the ground, beside James, and let grief carry me away.

When I was finally rid of tears, I went back into the house instinctively, no longer able to think. How could Harry live, when Lily and James had not? How could he, when Lily and James were one of the smartest witch and wizard of all time? Harry was a mere toddler, barely starting to walk. Each of these thoughts felt like a stab to my heart, so painfully bitter, anguished. _Harry_, _Harry_, _Harry_, _Harry_, that was all I could think of. _My godson._

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHH!!!! WWWAAAAAHHH!!!!" All of a sudden, my...self came back. It was the only way to describe it. It felt like I was in a trance, and suddenly woke up, with only one thought. Harry was _alive_. I sprinted out of the living room and up the stairs, only to enter Harry's room yet again and....

........there he was. Bawling loudly, his face screwed up and red. I picked him up and held him close.

"Oh god, oh god," I whispered as Harry gurgled happily. " I thought I lost you. Oh, god, Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P.

_Sirius Pov_

I held Harry close, trying to get as much of his scent into me, trying to tell myself that Harry was alive. He was so beautiful, like a sudden beacon of hope in my life, and I felt my eyes sting as tears flowed. He was so much like his father - floppy fringe, tousled black locks, a stubborn frown - but Lily's eyes; a solemn yet sometimes wild green. Oh, Lords above. Thank you.

Then, when my eyes wandered to his forehead, I gasped. There was a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. From the Killing Curse. Voldemort had got to him. But how could he be _alive_?

Harry squirmed and pulled on my hair. "Si'us,' he gurgled, not quite pronouncing my name. I rubbed his nose with mine, and he started giggling. A smile split my face, but I was afraid. What should I do? Dumbledore would be getting Hagrid to fetch Harry by now. Should Hagrid have him? I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of Harry being stuck with Lily's Muggle family, with all the stories she'd told us before. And the scar. Good lord, what should I _do_?

"Sir'us," Harry said, starting to whine, making his lips smack the way babies do when they're hungry, looking up at me with Lily's eyes. Looking at him, so trusting, so loved, I came to my decision and took out my wand. I flicked it.

_"Accio Motorbike!"_

**_Ten Years Later...._**

Scuffling footsteps came running down the stairs from the second floor of an apartment in Brooklyn, and a young boy leapt from the last five steps to land, and instead stumbled, causing him to be sprawled on the maroon carpet, clutching a piece of parchment. An older man appeared from the kitchen, taking off his apron, and grabbed one of the boy's arms to haul him up. The boy wasn't hurt, not with the mischievous green eyes that sparkled, and waved the parchment in front of the man's eyes.

The man's eyes widened. "You got the letter?!"

"Yes!" The boy shouted. Then, he started a victory dance and started chanting in a sing-song voice. "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!I'm going to Hogwarts!" He was laughing, his messy hair dancing on his head, and jumped up into the air.

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" He shouted.

"HARRY, STOP SINGING!" The man yelled finally, plugging his ears. Harry, for that was the boy's name, stopped. "Alright, we'll go to London next month to buy your books and clothes. Just-"

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

"HHHHAAAARRRRYYYY!!!!!!!"

"Alright, godfather, but can't you let me celebrate?"

"I will, but not by doing all that singing and stomping!"

Harry crossed his arms and pouts petulantly. "Fine."

The man, as you might have already guessed, is Sirius Black, and the young boy Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Sirius had left with Harry from Godric Hollow, and settled in the apartment Sirius had bought with Muggle money. Harry had grown up, knowing everything about his parents, but not that he was famous. He knew where his scar came from, but not that the man who gave it to him was the most powerful and evil wizard of all time, except Dumbledore. Sirius was careful not to tell Harry anything that might make him pompous, like his father, James, as it hurt him most to see him arrogant.

Sirius chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "I have something for you, Harry."

Immediately, Harry's eyes brightened. "Really?" Sirius smiled and gestured to the stairs.

"After you," he said.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Ha. I'm so cruel. Here's the end. Oh, I'm going to write a MaxRide story. Your vote will decide if I upload it. Story's name is Maximum Ride: Fang's Past. It'll be about Fang and his family. *Hint* He has a sibling by blood. May or may not die. Vote and I'll decide after tabulating them. Peace be with you.**

**J.**


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P.

_AT DIAGON ALLEY..._

Sirius and Harry entered the dark, dinky pub. Everything went silent. Then, people began whispering to each other, the loudest was Harry's name. Harry looked at them, eyes wide. Sirius gulped. Should I have told him, he thought guiltily. The, he shook the thought aside. It was the only thing I could think of doing. Letting Harry know before he is an adult is both dumb and suicidal. Remember how excited James was when we had to become an Animagi.

"Sirius," Harry said when they were at the wall behind the pub. "Why were those people staring at me like that?"

Sirius looked back as he kept his wand. "The time will come when you will know everything you need to know, Harry, but not just yet." Harry frowned, so much like how Lily was when she did not get what she wanted. "And," he added. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Harry looked up, and his mouth went agape. Sirius chuckled. I should bring him here more often, he thought. He'll love it here, just like his father. Just like James. The thought, or even the mention of name used to agonize him, but with some time, Sirius was able to get over the pain. What was the past stays as the past. I can't change it, as much as I might want to, Sirius thought.

"W-o-w," Harry breathed, astonished. The sight of all the fantastic shops and people overwhelmed him. Then, he turned around and looked up Sirius accusingly. "You have all of this, and you never told _me_?" Sirius chuckled, a little darkly.

"You have no idea." Harry grinned impishly, waiting for more. Sirius half-chuckled, half-sighed, and placed one hand on Harry's back. "Come on, let's get you a wand."

"I have a wand?" Harry exclaimed loudly. Sirius chuckled. It was just the beginning, my godson, Sirius thought.

TO BE CONTIUED

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the sudden stop awhile ago. Exams were coming, so I had to buck up. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to write much until recently, so there's not alot in this chapter. And again, I apologise for making you all wait. No flames please. Remember, keep your comments short and clean. Peace be with you, J. Oh, and no one voted for the new MaxRide story I'm writing. There's still time for votes. Don't send PM, please. Just vote through the reviews. (^u^)**

**Lourvinne V. Mitches. (A.K.A Jayven)**


	6. Author's Note

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P.

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys for the MIA recently. Apparently, I have a rather bad case of Writer's Block. I would like to have you readers decide what is in the next chapter. I have no idea whether I should go along with the book itself or go along with this fantasy. It's a very diificult choice. Please understand. Remember, keep your comments short and clean. Pleace be with you, J.**


	7. Chapter 6: Diagpn AlleyContinued

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P.

3rd Day In Diagon Alley

Sirius's POV:

"Do we have everything, Godfather?" Harry asked, watching in amazement as our shopping bags levitated several foot above ground. I checked the list. People around us were whispering, but Harry learned to ignore them, as I did.

"Wand?"

"Here," Harry said, waving it in front of me.

"Books?" Harry pointed at the bags above me. Then, something red bashed into Harry, causing him to fall backwards, along with the blur of red, which I now recognized to be one of the Weasley boys. Ronald, as I remember. "Hey, you alright, Harry?"

"Harry Potter?" Ronald whispered, horrified. "I'm s-s-sorry, sir!" Harry, dazed from the fall, was confused, ans looked up at me in confusion. I chuckled.

"RON!" Mollie yelled from behind. "What _have _you done!" Instead of hurrying towards her son, she hurried towards Harry and started checking him for bruises. "Are you alright, dear?"

Harry, surprised, nodded. Mollie glared angrily back at Ron. "Apologise." Harry started grinning at me as Ron went ashen white.

"No worries, Mollie," I said, barely able to keep a straight face. "Ron already apologised to Harry." Mollie looked up and took a step back, startled.

"Oh, Sirius!" She exclaimed. "You surprised me!" The rest of the Weasleys had arrived by then, and everyone of them looked skyward and looked as if they were saying _Why me? _Harry was starting to look rather red. "Have you gotten the books yet?"

"We are just about to go. Except for Ron, of course," one of the twins spoke. "Ronnie had his girlfriend helping him." Ron's ears turned red.

"Hermione isn't me girlfriend!" He retorted hotly. "She's my-"

"I'm his friend," a bushy-haired girl replied coldly, her eyes penetrating. "Do you have anything else to say, Mr. Fred Weasley?"

"N-No. Nothing," the twin, Fred, replied quickly. "Hermoine," he added as an afterthought.

"Good." She turned and walked purposefully back to where a couple of Muggles were.

The twins looked at each other. "Man, she's _scary_," Fred said.

"I agree," the other twin, George, commented.

"I wonder how icky Ronnie's going to handle her."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Ron roared, his face as red as his ears. "STOP CALLING ME RONNIE! MY NAME IS RON!"

"Since you have so much to do," I quickly said, seeing how Harry was clutching his stomach, silent tears streaming down his face. "I think I'd better get out of your way, then." Without waiting for a reply, I grabbed Harry and ran off, fast. When we were far enough that the Weasleys couldn't hear us, we both exploded with laughter. I don't think we've ever laughed that hard. Mollie had changed a lot, and not in a very good way. Had she watched too mach of those cartoons Arthur was interested in?

END

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. I had a good laugh over it. Remember, keep your comments clean and short. Peace be with you, Jay.**


	8. Chapter 7: How Ron and Hermione Met

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P.

**4th day at Diagon Alley, Tom's Inn**

Narrator POV:

Three cups of warm, steaming hot chocolate arrive and gently laid onto the wooden table. Ron, Hermione and Harry each took one and quietly sipped. Actually, only Harry sipped his hot chocolate. The other two were busy staring at him. Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Will you quit staring at me? It's bad enough that everyone else does," complained Harry.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Ron whispered in awe.

"Well, of course it's him!" Hermione retorted. "No one goes around with a scar on his forehead for You-Know-Who!" Ron scowled. Harry stared at them, a little surprised. They were both stubborn and hot-tempered, how did they ever got to be friends?

"How did you two meet?" Harry asked. They both rolled their eyes.

"Don't ask," they both said. "Shut up!" They yelled at each other. Harry quickly changed the subject, asking both of them if they had finished getting all of their stuff or not. _I'll just have to find out on my own_, Harry thought.

**Exact same night, in the lounge room...**

Sirius' POV

"Sirius?" Harry called. "There's something I want to ask you." I sat up a little straighter, a habit that I have not managed to break since every time Harry looked at me, it was like I was back in school again, and Lily was going to launch into one of her excessive lectures on how old Hogwarts was and how it needed to be kept well and how our pranks could cause the whole school to collapse one of these days. They were more like monologues, especially when she found out that James, Traitor and I were unregistered Animaguses. She nearly blew a jasket until James grabbed her and...you know. "Erm, Sirius?"

"Oh, yes, Harry?" I asked. "Sorry, but I was just remembering-"

"-some memories about Mom and Dad, right?" Harry finished for me with a knowing smile. "Must've been fun, those days. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something about Ron and Hermione."

"Let me guess, you want to know how they met?" I guessed. Harry nodded. Ahh, he's becoming James' twin already.

"Well, they met around three weeks ago, in the apothecary. Some idiot tried to make a dragon appear in the shop itself. He was a new wizard, so his power was not well-controlled. Unfortunately, he somehow managed to resurrect a dragon from the remains in his wand, which was made of dragon heartstrings, and the fool tried to kill it by undoing the spell. Only, he can't remember which words he'd used." Harry stared at me, eyes wide.

"Seriously?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Well, the usual mayhem happened and Ron and Hermione got stuck in it. Hermione was held in the dragon's claws and her new wand was broken under the dragon's weight. Ron takes out his own wand and yelled at Hermione to give him the spell they were arguing about. A spell later, the dragon's stunned and the boy was severely reprimanded by his parents and had to pay to get Hermione a new wand." Harry stared at me, and I allowed myself to grin at him.

"No way," he said. "You're lying."

I arched an eyebrow. "When have I ever lied to you, Harry?" _Other than for those times when I simply cannot allow you to do certain things, of course._ "If you don't believe me, go and ask the protagonists themselves."

Harry looked at me, confused. "What?"

I mentally gave my head a smack. Now I was confusing my godson with my best friend. "It means the main character for the story." I need therapy. LOTS of it. I'm going to have to see Moony again. "Now, let's go get a snack before bed, alright?" Harry nodded and we started off towards the door.

"Oh, and Sirius?" Harry said as we went down the stairs. I looked up at him. His green eyes were glinting mischievously.

"Uncle Remy will be teaching Defence Against Dark Arts, right?"

Damn it.

****

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the va-cay I pulled on you. Apparently, writing non-reality HP stories aren't easy and I think my hair has turned white after writing all this. *Checks hair* Nope. It's still black. Exams are around the corner for most of you out there so this is to all of you, for all of you to relax. Remember, keep your comments short and clear. Peace be with you. Jay.

P.S. A/N: If you're going like, "What the heck?" Here are some new information.

_-Remy Lupin will be a permanent Defence Against Dark Arts teacher_

_-Harry was not present for the dragon resurrection, but there will be another accident to band them together._

_-Remy works as a part-time therapis & psychiatrist. Don't worry, he hides a week before the full moon and a week after._

**I think I've gotten them all. If there's anything else, feel free to PM me.**

**Jay o**


	9. Chapter 8: RJ Lupin

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP

**A/N: Wheeeeee!The legacy of Harry Potter's over! Sorry I've been away for so long-Exams and everything. I saw a lot of people putting me on their favourites list; THANKS! So here's the next chapter...**

Chapter 7

Remus POV

"Harry!"I yelled, waving.

A mop of unruly curls spun around and Lily's beautiful wild green eyes flashed in recognisation. God bless Lily and James for giving Harry part of them. Harry ran and caught me in a hug. I hugged him back, quietly noting that he was slightly taller than the last time I'd seen him at Christmas.

"Uncle Remy!" Harry greeted. "Thanks for coming."

I smiled at him. "Oh, I intend to do more than just send you off. I'm coming with you."

Harry hesitated slightly and whispered,"But you're a werewolf. Wouldn't it be better just to Apparate?"

I looked down at him, surprised. I hadn't count on Harry knowing. Sirius and I had thought it would be best for Harry to know I was sick, but not what my, ahem, illness was. The worry disappeared from those mischievous eyes, and laughter lit it.

"You must be getting old, Uncle Remy," Harry teased. "You left mooncharts all over the table and I just happened to walk pass. It didn't take long to understand what they were and why you disappeared so often." Damn. I forgot that he was James' son; if he could do it, Harry definitely can. Not to mention Lily. I must be getting old.

"Uncle Remy's just being a miser, Harry," Sirius smoothly interjected, saving me from the moment's awkwardness. No need to tell Harry that Apparate would scramble my genetic code and god knows what would come out of the other stop. "He's poor, but then insists on living on his own money." The train started billowing large amounts of steam. "Their almost ready to go. Come on, Harry, get on the train. Remus?"

I leaned closer to Sirius as Harry quickly hurried off. "Yes."

"There's been news in the Order," he whispered. "There was a spotting in Albania of Voldemort. There's an assistant for Herbology, Professor Quirrell, he was reported seen in Albania and cam back different. Stuttering and cowering all the time. Watch out for him and keep an eye on Harry; he's every bit as mischievous as James was and you remember how much of a trouble magnet _he_ was." I grinned at Sirius and nodded.

"Come on, Uncle Remy! Quickly! The train's about to go!" Harry shouted from his room's window. I waved to show that I'd heard him and leapt onto the closing ledge, pushing through students to Harry's room. As I did so, loud, spontaenous laughter exploded from the platform and I knew, just knew with absolute conviction, that it was Sirius laughing.

Harry stared at me as I slid into the seat, utter astonishment and admiration on his and every other students' face. "How did you do that."

"Part of my genes, I guess," I teased Harry.


End file.
